Luigi
Luigi is the younger brother of the famous Nintendo mascot, Mario, of Super Mario Bros. fame, and ordinarily the "Player 2" of the franchise. This time around, however, the green plumber serves as the lead protagonist of a new spin-off series, the Luigi's Mansion franchise, in which the normally timid and cowardly green brother must put aside his fears and navigate a series of diabolical, labyrinthine complexes in search of his big brother and even other friends and rescue them from the heinous spirits that lay within their very walls. As the titular protagonist, Luigi appears in every entry in the Luigi's Mansion series as the main playable character. Only sharing the spotlight with the likes of Gooigi in Luigi's Mansion on 3DS and Luigi's Mansion 3, as well as the other Luigi's in Luigi's Mansion Arcade, Luigi's Mansion 2: Dark Moon and, once again, in Luigi's Mansion 3. Personality Luigi is a kind man who loves his brother and an overall (pun unintended) nice guy. He can fight when there's a need, but he's very easily scared, especially of ghosts. Because of this nature, he's often assumed to be a frightened weakling. Fortunately, he has shown that he can push his fears aside and show he is more than capable of standing on his own. For instance, in the ''Luigi's Mansion'' series, he will do almost anything to rescue Mario from King Boo, regardless of his fear of ghosts. Luigi lives a simple, quiet life during the weekends, but would like to help Mario on his adventures during his spare time. According to the scans of the GameBoy Horror, we get more insight to what he's thinking. *He likes to be neat and clean, often ridiculing most of the mansion's furniture and decorations for being so filthy and can't stand the sight of broken things. *He's finicky when it comes to what to wear, especially hats. **According to himself, hats should be hand-washed, believing that just putting them in the washer would be careless. *He doesn't care about anything with a pointed tip. Like swords, darts, etc. *He could never play the piano, but he does have an ear for music. *He likes art, sometimes "taken" by some of the mansion's paintings. **However, he sometimes notices if a painting is actually a photograph and wouldn't call other paintings "art" *He seems self-conscious of his own weight. When scanning the punching bags, he feels as he "should put in a few jabs" while he's there. **On the subject of exercise, he states that he's always been a good runner. *He appears to be conservative, as when scanning running water, he says "Didn't anyone tell these Boos not to waste water?" Biography Luigi's Mansion Luigi won a mansion in a contest he didn't even enter. After telling his brother, Mario, to meet him there, he set off to his new mansion. While traveling to the location of his newly won mansion, he had encountered a much creepier one than he expected (well he probably didn't expect it to be creepy at all). After looking at the map, he discovered it was the mansion he won. Upon entering the mansion, Luigi ran into a Gold Ghost which caused him to fall to the ground and back away in terror. Before he could be harmed, he was saved by Professor E. Gadd, an old man who studies Psychology and Ghostology. E. Gadd told him that he had to return the escaped ghosts to their portraits and by doing so, he will save his brother. Luigi underwent some basic training in order to learn how to use the Poltergust 3000 in order to capture ghosts. Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Luigi is sleeping in his chair in the beginning, when all of a sudden, his TV started going to static. Professor E. Gadd appeared on his television, giving Luigi a jumpscare before being pixelated and sent to Evershade Valley to go on an adventure. Being the protagonist, Luigi faces all enemies in all mansions, rescues Toads, and recovers Dark Moon pieces while trying to rescue Mario. King Boo had shattered the Dark Moon with his new purple crown (unlike the red one in the prequel) to release paranormal chaos in Evershade Valley and is stopped by Luigi. Luigi, equipped with new gadgets such as the Dark-Light, Strobulb, Dual Scream (DS) and the upgraded Poltergust 5000. Luigi still scares easily at a lot of things that others might find cheesy or even dumb, including the Pixelator and the slightest jumpscare. The new ghosts scare him just as much as ever, but he is still determined to rescue Mario. He usually has a frightened reaction to Boos, spiders, Evershade Valley Ghosts, and the Pixellator as well as the rest of the unfamiliar territory. He mumbles 'Hello?' every time he looks up a fireplace or the Player presses a button on the control pad. He looks after the Toad curators in the game and has the ability to fire them out of the Poltergust 5000, into walls or over (or into) bottomless pits, drops, or obstacles. He politely lets them go through doors before he does and is not uncomfortable when a yellow Toad hugs him after being rescued. Luigi adventures through 5 mansions, with each getting harder with stronger ghosts. During his adventures, the ghosts are recorded (the ones encountered) in E. Gadd's Vault as well as gold bones and gems that are picked up along the way. The last mansion is the longest (in terms of missions), the fourth is the shortest (only four- including boss level) and the rest equal in levels. The other mansions have five levels and a boss level. In the case of the last, there are two boss levels. The Ambush Maneuver level (against Big Boo) and Stop the Nightmare (against the hardest and last possessor ghost). Trivia * As seen in the game, Luigi doesn't really know how to swim as seen by polterpup dragging him over to a surface Gallery Luigi with the Map. Category:Characters Category:Luigi Category:Protagonists Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Luigi's Mansion Category:Humans Category:Males Category:People Category:Luigi's Mansion 3 Category:Characters in Mario games